cousasdeirmasfandomcom-20200215-history
O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 1
O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 1 é o episodio 7 da tempada 4 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 31 en total. Estreouse o 25 de marzo do 2018. Argumento O episodio empeza nunha rúa de Bàrcinon, Teremedó, onde alguén que se atopa oculto tenta entrar na casa das tres irmás de Mila, pero non pode. Entón colle un home da rúa e tenta tomar o control deste home, pero el resístese e queda ferido. Un pouco máis tarde, uns oficiais de Pulá están a axudar este home. 22 tamén está presente. Outro home di a 22: “Tedes que axudalo!”, e 22 dille: “Tes que estar tranquilo, o teu amigo poñerase ben. Vexo que falas ben o meu idioma, pero eu son teremedosiano, podes falarme en M2 se quixeres…”. O home di: “¡Wi!” e vaise. 22 di aos oficiais de Pulá: “Axudádeo, pero tedes que reforzar a protección da casa. Esta vez fallaron, pero se cadra non teremos tanta sorte a próxima vez!”, e un deles di: “¡Wi”. Mentres tanto, na base secreta de Alxy Frankz, Andrea está con Melina nunha cama, e bícaa. Melina di: “Es moi perversa, como me gusta a min. Estou moi feliz de ser a túa parella!”, e Andrea trae unhas copas e di: “Brindemos pola nosa relación!”. As dúas mozas beben e danse outro bico. De súpeto, Melina cae ao chan, e di a Andrea: “Que fixeches?”. Andrea di: “Rematamos a nosa relación, non te portaches ben!”, e entón Alxy Frankz sae dun lado e dá un bico longo a Andrea, mentres Melina morre no chan lentamente. Alxy Frankz e Andrea rin… Na casa de Mila do Universo Espello, Mila está a falar con Selene, o dobre dunha das compañeiras do piso de Mila, e explícalle que a súa irmá, Melina, estivo do seu lado recentemente e deulle información sobre Andrea e Alxy Frankz. Ela axudou Mila porque a convenceu, xa que son irmás. Selene di: “Andrea mataraa”, e Mila di: “Se cadra xa morreu, Andrea non é parva…”. Pero de súpeto, as dúas mozas son teletransportadas á base de Alxy Frankz do universo normal, onde atopan Andrea e Alxy Frankz. Están prisioneiras por un campo de forza, e Andrea di: “Mila, a túa amiga Lauryn, antes de morrer, díxome onde estaba a túa casa e a túa base. Por iso atopámosvos. Pero quero que me deas máis información!”. Mila di: “E un carallo!”. Andrea di: “Matarei a túa amiga!”, colle Selene, átalle as mans e os pés e pona nunha mesa. Mila non quere dicir nada, e Andrea mete a testa de Selene nunha trituradora. Ela morre, e Andrea achégase a Mila e di: “Podo facer fusións mentais grazas a Yusma, sabíalo?”. Mila ri, e Andrea retírase e di: “Seguro que Yusma te protexeu. Usarei o método que fan os meus amigos xihadistas…”. Fai un sinal a Alxy Frankz, e el trae un coitelo grande. Mila di: “Se me matardes, xa non poderedes obter nada de min…” pero Andrea di: “Iso non é verdade”… Andrea explica que Alxy Frankz ten unha máquina que pode converter un cerebro morto en datos para un computador. Mila di: “Non!”, pero Andrea e Alxy Frankz atan as mans e os pés de Mila, déitana no chan e Andrea di: “É unha pena que teñas que rematar así…”. Mila di: “Algún día pararémoste e terás que pagar por todas as persoas que asasinaches…”, e Andrea córtalle o pescozo. Entón, na 07, 22 ten unha visión: Mila do Universo Espello, antes de morrer, deixou unha mensaxe no cerebro de 22 con datos importantes, pero el non sabe o contido da mensaxe. 0 propón escanear 22 e pasar a mensaxe ao supercomputador da 07, e 22 di que é unha óptima idea. 22 escanéase, e cando sae do escáner, 0 analiza o cerebro de 22 e converte a mensaxe de Mila nun ficheiro de computador. Pero a mensaxe está cifrada, e só hai unha parte que non está cifrada. 22 di: “Que di?”, e 0 le a mensaxe: “Tedes que avisar Robert e Panda!”. 22 di: “Temos grandes problemas…”, e 0 di: “Mila morreu?”. 22 di: “Si, e Melina, presentino cando me deixou a mensaxe. Temos que facer unha reunión e avisar as miñas versións futuras. Ao choio!” e empezan a traballar. Na base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea corta a testa morta de Mila do Universo Espello e mete o cerebro nunha máquina. O computador converte a información do cerebro en ficheiros, mentres os dous rin porque están satisfeitos… Na 07, os oficiais propoñen que o dobre da Melina morta, que agora se atopa a bordo, ten que substituír o que facía Melina na Terra, para evitar que alguén se preocupe e que a policía a busque pensando que unha persoa desapareceu. 22 di: “Xa que ela está connosco, podémolo facer. Melina, xa sabes que as túas irmás están nun lugar seguro, agora pedímosche que fagas unha cousa máis, por favor…” e Melina dille: “Desde que estou aquí, convosco, observei que vós nos queredes axudar. Polo tanto agora axudareivos eu. Farei a misión!”. 22 agradécello, e prepárana para substituír Melina que ía á actividade de teatro de Tres Turons e outras actividades na Terra. Cando xa están listos, teletranspórtana á Terra e vixíana. Melina ten que estar nunha casa e vivir cunha familia que Melina do Universo Espello utilizou para ter unha vida na Terra, usando filtros de percepción. Mentres tanto, na base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea di a Alxy Frankz: “Agora continuaremos o noso plan: temos que teletransportar Mila cara aquí, poñela nun simulador e deixar un filtro de percepción na Terra substituíndoa. Ao choio!”, e neste momento Andrea toca uns botóns e Mila do universo normal é substituída por unha versión falsa dela creada cun filtro de percepción, mentres Mila de verdade atópase na base de Alxy Frankz… Na Terra, algo sae da base de Alxy Frankz e vai cara ao espazo a gran velocidade. Este obxecto chega ata Marte… En Bàrcinon, Teremedó, os oficiais de Pulá detectan que algunha cousa chegou ao espazo de Teremedó e está a baixar ao planeta. Un oficial di: “Podes identificar que é?” e o outro oficial di: “É unha nave”. O xefe di: “Unha nave estelar?” e o outro oficial di: “Non pode ser, terías que velo ti mesmo…”. O xefe dille: “Poñédeo en pantalla” e resulta que é, nin máis nin menos, a nave FEF 09! A 09 entra na atmosfera de Teremedó, mentres os oficiais de Pulá están a ollalo. A 09 sobrevoa Bàrcinon, e diríxese cara á casa das irmás de Mila. A nave párase sobre a casa, e o seu aspecto cambia… A nave transfórmase nun obxecto escuro e precipítase sobre o edificio. A casa das irmás de Mila é destruída, e as tres raparigas morren. Pulá decátase que cometeron un erro ao permitir que a nave baixase ao planeta, xa que os enganaron facéndoos crer que a nave era a perdida FEF 09. Pulá avisa 22 e os oficiais da 07 para informalos que as irmás de Mila morreron. Na 07, 22 di: “Pulá, viremos cara a Teremedó para revisar os acontecementos. Teño a certeza que a rexenta Andrea foi a responsable do engano e das mortes das irmás de Mila…”. A 07 chega a Teremedó e 22 teletranspórtase a Bàrcinon, onde fala cos oficiais de Pulá do ataque e do engano de Andrea. 22 pregunta se houbo máis mortos, e os oficiais de Pulá din que morreron seis teremedosianos e hai dúas ducias de feridos. 22 di: “Hai que parar Andrea!”, pero os oficiais de Pulá din: “Nós tomamos a decisión de apartarnos dos vosos problemas con Andrea, ou sexa, xa non formaremos parte do voso equipo. Sentímolo, pero a seguridade dos habitantes de Teremedó é o noso obxectivo prioritario…”. 22 interrompe dicindo: “Facede o que quixerdes, pero Andrea é un gran perigo…” e teletranspórtase á 07 para volver á Terra. Cando volven á Terra, a 07 recibe unha mensaxe de Robert dicindo que quere falar con eles e quere subir á 07 para axudalos. 22 acepta, e Robert aparece na ponte da 07. 22 di: “Ti podías evitar que as tres irmás de Mila morresen!” e Robert di: “Crédeme, tenteino, pero non puiden paralo. Andrea e Alxy Frankz enganáronme con filtros de percepción, distraéronme deliberadamente facéndome crer que hoxe non era o día que morrerían as irmás. No entanto, eu non permitirei ser enganado deste xeito. Tocoume os collóns, unha cousa que ata agora non fixera, polo tanto agora fíxome enfadar e agora contra-atacarei: axudareivos a derrotala sexa como for!”… 22 pregunta a Robert: “Que propós?” e Robert di: “Andrea secuestrou Mila, seguramente para matala tamén, e puxo un filtro de percepción na Terra para facernos crer que aínda se atopa na Terra. Ben, pois temos que rescatala antes de que a mate. Ao choio!”. 22 pregúntalle como a poden rescatar, e Robert di que el ten unha bóla de transporte modificada coa súa cámara para poder viaxar no tempo e no espazo. 22 di: “Ou sexa, tes unha TARDIS?” e Robert di: “Se o quixerdes dicir así, basicamente, teño unha TARDIS”. 22 di: “Ensínanola”, e Robert fai que 22 e 0 se metan con el dentro dunha bóla de transporte… Na base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea estaba a escoitar toda a conversación de Robert cos oficiais da 07 grazas aos obxectos espía, e dille a Alxy Frankz: “Esta vez non poderán gañar, por iso decidín ferir 22 sentimentalmente. Tráeme Mila, rápido!”. Alxy Frankz entra na simulación onde se atopa Mila, e Mila sorpréndese. Alxy Frankz apunta a Mila cunha pistola, e dille: “Ven comigo”. Mila ségueo, e os dous chegan á sala principal onde se atopa Andrea. Mila sorpréndese aínda máis cando ve o seu dobre decapitado e un corpo metido nunha trituradora. Entón Andrea di a Mila: “Lembra a nosa fusión mental e fai o que che ordenar…” e Mila cae hipnotizada e di: “Si”… Na 07, Robert acaba de sacar todos os obxectos espía da nave mentres os oficiais da nave están a axudalo, e a final Robert di: “Rematamos, xa non quedan máis. Agora volveremos estar seguros, Andrea xa non nos pode escoitar…” pero de súpeto 22 recibe unha chamada de Mila desde a Terra. 22 pon a chamada nos altofalantes, e Mila di: “Un mozo e unha moza secuestráronme pero puiden escapar cunha pistola que atopei. Estou nun deserto moi grande! Sei que ti formas parte dun grupo de Torchwood, por favor, sacádeme de aquí!”. 22 di: “Moi ben, queda tranquila, agora sacarémoste de alí” e colga a chamada. 22 di a 0: “Busca a orixe da chamada e tráea cara aquí, vanos!”. 0 atópaa e teletranspórtaa a bordo da 07. Robert neste momento di: “Non, parádevos!”, pero Mila aparece a bordo da 07 cunha pistola. Robert di: “Que fixestes?” e 22 di: “Salvamos Mila, que pasa?”. Entón Mila colle a pistola, apunta á súa testa, e dispárase un tiro á testa. Mila cae ao chan morta, e 22 di gritando: “Non!”. 0 compróballe o pulso e di: “Non podo facer nada, o tiro perforoulle o cerebro, está morta!”, e 22 dá unha puñada á parede e di: “Agora Andrea tocoume os collóns a min!”. Robert di: “Xa vexo que non podo facer nada para evitar que os acontecementos do pasado volvan suceder…”. 22 di a Robert: “Fai algo!”, pero Robert di: “Esta vez xa non teño máis trucos, síntoo!”… Continuará… Categoría:Episodios ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 1a Part en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part I es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 1 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 1 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 1 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 1 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1